deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki talk:Policies
Take note... ...that before adding a policy, please discuss it here. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 08:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : I posted in the fourm about adding to the Vandalism section, and we agreed to add it, so it is done :) Romcombo 00:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty. I'm also adding a policy for all future blogs following various discussions on the matter. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The policy about "making mistakes on purpose to gain badges". I don't see how you'd know when someone is purposely making a mistake. It could lead to some unfair bans. Also about profanity, what about quotes or anything as such? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 15:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :The first policy I agree with, though on the second - content that is official and contains profanity is allowed. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 17:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::On the making mistakes on purpose, I think you would have to be able to prove that they edited the article more than once, one time introducing errors, one time fixing them. I think anything involivng achievements should have a warning before a ban as you can usually get those kind of people to stop Romcombo 19:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :User edits a large section and adds alot to the page, then publishes. Looks over his work proudly before realising he made a grammar mistake. Next thing he knows *banhammer*. Just saying -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Bad Wiki not taking my post! Anyway, I think for it to be a ban it has to be several cases of this occuring, and when it occurs the user has not changed the content of the page, only changing something that is already there and then coming back and fixing it. I think it will be fairly obvious if this is occuring, as you can compare previous edits with each other and see exactly what was changed. I do think it shouldn't be a ban, maybe a warning. And about what you were saying with a large edit; that is considered normal mistakes that need to be fixed, not creating mistakes that need to be fixed. That is also why one admin shouldn't take action without others input unless' '''it is something that needs to be handled asap. Romcombo 22:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Who the **** came up with the rule against cussing in a rated M game wiki? This is bull****. Here, a list detailing why cussing shouldn't be blocked. 1. The game is rated M. It should automatically be assumed that anyone reading this wiki is of age, meaning they aren't part of the "minor age-group". 2. The game has LOADS of cussing. Seriously. Everyone cusses, all the time. Techland didn't say "Hey, some kids might play this game, so let's remove all the inappropriate content." They made a game aimed at adults assuming only adults will play. 3. Cussing can really drive home a point. For example, if I said "This rule about cussing is freaking stupid.", it doesn't have as much of an impact as if I said "This rule is ******* retarded." Sometimes it is necessary to show how strongly you feel about a subject. 4. Other wikis, of games with the same rating and less cussing, don't censor their users. Example, the Vault wiki allows their users to use profanity, and that game probably uses "****" 1/4 as much as Dead Island. 5. You are censoring your users. Some people use profanity constantly. When you censor them and block them for using harmless words, you drive them away from the wiki. This leads to less editors and you end up with a bunch of 12 year olds who don't know **** about editing a wiki. I'm sure you guys won't listen to reason and just ban me saying "Oh my god he's cussing after being warned!" but listen here. This wiki deserves to be better than it is, but your stupid rules are keeping people away, and the other wiki is currently MUCH better. They have less restrictions on their users. --Saphireking65 14:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You serious? Grow-up will you. Fortunately there are laws to stop people not of age from buying the game. We cannot however, stop minors from entering this site. Also if you haven't noticed this wiki has many users, all of which have opinions and don't voice them out as rudely as you. As a result you will be banned for using profanity in a childish way. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 16:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : The way this was worded is very childish however I do agree, this game has profanity in the game and how should we deel with things like recording that has profanity in it? Other wikis do allow profanity so why can't we. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 17:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thought someone would bring this up. Firstly, Saphirking, if you calmly addressed this issue with maturity, your argument would have had much more impact then if you added profanity to it. I understand you do not disagree with the rule, but realize that thought has been put into it with the knowledge that the game will contain profanity. #When it was proposed (I added it after some thought, an user proposed it via IRC directly to me) and implemented, there was no opposition. #This wiki is very democratic. If you wish, you can make a blog (hopefully a more calm one) about it and propose that profanity should be allowed. #IDave's point about minors reading the site, along with consideration that profanity is very upsetting for certain editors. #Your 3rd point is actually one of the reasons profanity was disallowed. People just can't seem to stop themselves from maturely voicing their opinions in a discussion without using profanity, and eventually the impact the words are supposed to make turn to or are seen as aggression, leading to fights, distrust, etc. #Comparing this wiki to others is a very redundant point. We are managed by our users and how our users want it to be managed, not how we try to be as much like other wikis. #'I'm sure you guys won't listen to reason and just ban me saying "Oh my god he's cussing after being warned!"' - actually, we are listening to you. Your opinion is important to the wiki and if you believe otherwise, you are greatly mistaking. Again, if you want to propose this policy being altered, feel free to suggest it in a blog (or here). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 17:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : Honestly, if you have to curse to "drive home your point" you are lacking in maturity. This official COD wki comment on profanity is this: ''"Sure, all of us play the Call of Duty games. We all hear words used by the game characters and other players via online play that can be offensive, like "f***", "d***", "n*****", "b****", "g**", "s***", and the whole nine yards. Though it may be acceptable among some in online play and when hanging out with your friends, '''doing such is not acceptable here'. If a user insults or cusses at another, that constitutes as a personal attack, and has a high chance of resulting in a block."'' Personally, I find there is no need for cursing and do not find that it is "keeping people away", if you find that you cannot edit this wiki because we do not allow profanity, feel free to find somewhere else to edit. Also, while some countries may haw laws preventing underage users from obtaining the game, in countries such as the U.S. the block of sell to minors is voluntary and many parents will still buy the game fro their children, regardless of the rating. Romcombo(Talk) 22:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sidenote, as of the point Kacj made, recordings of the game and quotes that contain cursing are allowed this does not however mean that the users of the wiki should be allowed to curse on blogs and talk pages. Romcombo(Talk) 22:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- You wrote, "Honestly, if you have to curse to "drive home your point" you are lacking in maturity." See, that is EXACTLY your problem right there. You believe that someone who cusses is immature. It is actually quite the opposite. Those who use those words regularly have realized that they are JUST WORDS. What you all mistake for me being immature is actually me be unprofessional. Talk and user pages on wikis do not need to have the same professionalism as actual articles. They are supposed to be more casual, so that people may discuss matters in a more relaxed manner. Imagine what it would be like if talk pages were written like articles, pretty bad eh? You are also misreading your own quote. It clearly states that "If a user insults or cusses at another, that constitutes as a personal attack, and has a high chance of resulting in a block," which means that the profanity has to be directed at SOMEONE. For example, I said "Who the **** came up with the rule against cussing?", not "Who's the **** who came up with the rule against cussing." As you can clearly see, I was not directing my language at anyone at all, but using the word to show my frustration with the rule. Your comment about how "many parents will still buy the game fro their children, regardless of the rating." as a point AGAINST using profanity is counter productive. It in fact is an argument FOR allowing it. They are hearing it anyways while playing the game, why should we silence ourselves for their sake if they have already heard it? It's like making a church in the middle of a brothel. The people go to the church where they are not to think impure thoughts, but on the way they see people having sex all around them. It just doesn't make any sense. I move to have the rule rewritten to something more fitting. Of course, one can not insert random cuss words into articles, but make it so that cussing is okay as long as it is not directed in at another user. /rant --Saphireking65 03:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : No, I do not believe you are inmature, I just believe it is inmature to have to curse to drive home your point. I further state that the policy on the COD wiki also discourages cursing but says that if it is a personal attack you will be blocked. Also, I further note that personally, I don't believe it is the word that is the problem; it is what you mean by it (or the context of it). I also note that I was not pushing to block you on that, furthermore I believe you were blocked due to a message you left someone. Romcombo(Talk) 20:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Minor edit needed "Fighting or Flame Waring" section: Waring to War'r'''ing, if I'm not mistaken, and "n" in "flame warring with a'm''' user".